


Sincerest Gratitude

by LegendaryBiologist13



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: A3! Rarepairs Week 2020, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25243663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendaryBiologist13/pseuds/LegendaryBiologist13
Summary: Homare gave Izumi a very expensive gift.Written for A3! Rarepair Week Day 1Prompt: Adoration
Relationships: Arisugawa Homare/Tachibana Izumi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32
Collections: A3! Rare Pairs Week 2020





	Sincerest Gratitude

Izumi's eyes widened at the leather case in her hands. "H-Homare…"

Homare smiled, knowing that she'd react that way. The case, containing a Parker fountain pen, was made of genuine crocodile leather.

 _"Please accept it as my sincerest gratitude for loving this broken cyborg just the way he is,"_ he wanted to say, but instead he said, "Please accept it as my sincerest gratitude for having taken care of me."

"I can't possibly accept-"

Brow furrowing, Homare growled. "At times, you should just stay quiet and let me shower you with love."

"Thank you. I… I really love you too.


End file.
